The present invention relates generally to semiconductor package technology, and in particular to an embedded package and a method of manufacturing the same.
Electronic circuit elements for an electronic device can include a variety of active and passive circuit elements. The electronic circuit elements can be integrated into a semiconductor chip or a semiconductor substrate (also called a die). The electronic elements of an integrated circuit can be provided in the form of an electronic package mounted on a package substrate, including circuit wires, like a Printed Circuit Board (PCB). The electronic package can be mounted on the main board of an electronic device and can be used to form an electronic system, such as a computer, a mobile device, or a data storage system.
In an effort to reduce the thickness of a semiconductor package, attempts have been made to implement an embedded package in which active elements, such as semiconductor chips, are embedded within a package substrate. In order to implement the embedded package, it is necessary to couple the semiconductor chips, embedded within a dielectric layer, with circuit wires to ensure electrical and signal continuity. Consequently, improving the reliability of the interconnections between the semiconductor chips and the circuit wires has become an important issue.
Furthermore, electronic package size continues to be reduced even though higher performance and greater operating speed continue to be required. In addition, the number of inputs and outputs of a semiconductor chip continues to be increased, but the size of the semiconductor chip continues to be reduced.